New
by Ninja Sheep
Summary: Dean has never even heard of Rapture, and if he had, he wouldn't have believed it anyway. But one freak accident that he'd rather not talk about later, and he's trapped as a big daddy with a little sister who hates him, and a new found crush who does too.
1. Freak Accident

**Author's Note**

**Hi! This is one of my first stories on here(I'm new), so please R&R kindly! I don't own Bioshock, but I own 3 of the characters(my OCs), and if I decide to add more OCs, then I own them too. Please R&R, tell me any problems, things I need to fix, or if you liked it. Please enjoy!**

Sleeping lazily on a raft in the middle of the ocean. I didn't know where to go after my boat got hijacked, so I built a raft and set sail, not really sure where I was going, but I had to go somewhere. Of course, it's only natural that, about a few miles out, I got really tired from all that rowing and fell asleep. I know that I'd be an easy target for sharks, pirates, and anything else that comes my way, but I don't really care. No one will miss me; I'm sort of an orphan, or you could call it that. My parents left me on a doorstep, but I was rejected. They then left me on another doorstep, I and was accepted by a lonely widow. But when the war went on when I was only 7, and I was hidden, I found an opening in the crawlspace, and escaped, from there on, I managed until now. I'm 18 now, and I'd gotten enough money to buy myself a boat, which now got hijacked. _Great._ I really don't know what to do now. I had spent all my money on that stupid boat, and I swear if I could kick it right now, I give it such a dent, it would stay in a shop for its whole life. But, I'm such a wimp, I'd be in on the ground, holding my foot. That boat was the only thing I had, except the clothes on my back and the name that the widow gave me; she named me after her dead husband, Dean. I didn't have a name, so I just kept it. I shudder and wake, I sit up, my black hair falling on my brown eyes, I look up and blow it up, only for it to fall back down. _Forget it._ I think. I yawn and look out at sea. I put my feet over the water, I don't know where I am, but the water is so dark its almost black, and it looks like a storm is going to happen at any time. But I swear I can see dim lights far below the surface, and something drifting in the water. Blood?

"The heck-?" I scoot closer, and am cut off by a bloody, bony, and all- around messed up hand shooting up from the water, and grabbing my ankle. I scream like a girl, and it sharply tugs, pulling me under the murky surface with it. I try grabbing onto the raft, but it tugs harder, pulling me fully under. I try to fight, but its way strong, and I barely get a look at it, but I wish I didn't; its face is deformed, skin misshaped and stretched this way and that. It's horrible, I'm gonna have nightmares for months! It's only about half way down when I'm half unconscious, I see the source of the dim lights. I wonder if its only a hallucination, but I see a city, once beautiful, but now decrepit and fallen, seaweed and other sea life grow over the fallen buildings and broken windows and tunnels. I then only see bubbles as I can't hold my breath anymore, and I only see bubbles, then blackness.

"He's old enough to be a big daddy, but young enough to be a splicer."

"He's a splicer! And that's final."

"He's a big daddy!"

Voices drift into the room as I sleepily wake up, only to find myself strapped to a chair, with bottles of multi-colored liquids labled Adam, and strange-looking robot parts scattered around. Then a blood covered woman and a doctor come barging in.

"Splicer!"

"Big daddy!"

As they argue, the doctor picks up a bottle and jabs it into my wrist. They ignore my cry, and the woman picks up a huge, strange looking robot head and puts it on my head. It's weird; you can see from the inside, but it doesn't look that way from the outside. As they keep arguing, I break free from the straps on my wrists, tear off the head, and bolt out the door. As soon as I start running, I wonder why everyone's looking at me, and why I feel so cold all of a sudden. I look down to realize I'm only in my dark blue boxers. I start blushing like crazy, and that's when I hear the shouts and running behind me. I steal a glance back, to see the crazy blood covered doctor and woman chasing me down the hospital hallway. After a few moments of furious thinking, I decipher a plan. At the next door, I bolt in, and jump right into a huge tank of water. When the bubbles clear away, the first thing I see is what looks like a robot, which looks a lot like a creation from the parts I saw, except skinnier, probably a girl. I look through the red diving mask light to see a girl, probably around my age, with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. She looks at me with shock and amazement. I look down at my boxers, which were practically skin tight from the water. I quickly cover them with my hands and smile sheepishly, eyes closed, cheeks practically burning laser red in the water as I slowly float up. When I reach the surface, I take a gasp of air, jump out, and am surrounded by more doctors and a whole bunch of others. I don't even notice the quiet footsteps behind me, until I'm hit over the head with a wrench. I drop to the floor, unconscious, and the horde of nightmarish people close in.


	2. Death for the first

**Author's Note**

**Hiiiii! Okay, I don't own Bioshock, but I do own all my OCs (Dean, Violet, Lily, Anna, and any others I might add later...) Anyway, please R&R, b****lah blah blah... ENJOY!**

"Ohhhh," I moan as I wake up.

"He's waking up!"

"Shhhh!"

I blink a few times, only to realize that I'm in the robot body, and am currently seeing through the robot's head, the many lights that are around my eyesight are green, and there are bars in front of those.

"He shall make a fine bouncer!" the same lady says, clapping her hands. "But for the finishing touch, where'd Lily go?"

"Right here miss." a little girl appears next to her, her eyes glow yellow/green, her hair is in a high swishy ponytail, and her purple dress is tattered and blood-covered. But not even her gun with the long needle and what looks like blood at the end in a baby bottle scares me, no, it's her voice! It sounds like a normal little 6 year old girl's voice, but has a demonic voice mixed in.

"Ahhh! Demon!" I raise my arm, but it's a lot heavier, and...IT'S AN EFFIN DRILL! I scream again.

"This is gonna be a while..."Lily sighs.

_2 hours later..._

_"_What the hell are these lights I'm seeing? And the drill! Where's my hand?" I keep screaming.

Lily looks at a cracked clock on the wall, "We really gotta go..."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not done screaming..."

"But we really gotta go..."

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere..."

"Tell your big daddy where we're going!"

"?What?"

"..."

"At least you're done screaming..." Lily grabs my finger and starts pulling me towards a door, which then slides up, and we walk into a destroyed room. Pillars lay broken on the ground, murky glass ceiling showing the murky water above, while it suffers from cracks and blood stains.

"C'mon Mr. Bubbles!" Lily says, skipping around in front of me.

"My name is _not_ "Mr. Bubbles". It's _Dean." _I reply, trudging tiredly in my new heavy armor.

"Well it's what all big daddies are called, so it's what I'm going to call you." she says simply skipping ahead more and hugging a homemade doll that I guess I didn't notice until then.

"Ohhhhhhh, there's an angel up ahead! He has Adam! I can see the glowing from his tummy!" she says, glowing eyes bright.

"A glowing angel named Adam is in your tummy? Good. Maybe he can take me out of this hellhole." I mumble the last part slightly, getting a better look at this creepy new city.

Lily turns and looks at me strangely, "I don't really know how to answer that, so I can really say, is NO." she replies, then walks over to a dead body. I shudder as she stabs her needle into its shoulder blade. First of all, that is_ not_ an angel, no matter which way you look at it, that is_ not_ an angel. And I _hate_ needles. Always have. Always will. Then I see another one, no not an angel, it drops to the floor beside Lily, what're they called? Oh yeah, a _splicer_. That's what dragged me down here.

"Mr. Bubbles!" Lily screams.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" I yell back.

The splicer gets closer to Lily. "DEAN!" she screams.

"Now was that so hard?" I say, then run towards her. She runs behind me, and starts climbing onto my back.

"Get off o' me!" I yell.

"I'm supposed to sit up here! Now fight him! You're supposed to protect me!" she screams back.

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Oh..."

The splicer then laughs maniacally, and then punches me in the face, leaving a dent in one of the bars.

"Oh _hellz_ to the no!" I see the green lights turn around my eyesight turn red, but I don't take notice; I'm _pissed_. I'm not letting _nobody_ push me around! I punch him hard in the face with my drill. He stumbles, and I pull out a gun I didn't know I had, and finish him off with a shot to the chest. Lily and I stand panting for a moment, just recovering from the adrenaline rush we both just had.

"Okey dokey, moving on." I tell her, and trudge over to another body. "This one?"

"No over there." she says.

"Over where?" I turn around swiftly, not knowing that she hit her head on my air tank. Her fingers slip for a moment, but she just manages to hang on.

"Over...there." she says, almost puking.

"Where?" I turn again, and she hits her head a little harder, this time she slips, and just manages to catch herself on another bar on my back, and feebly tries to climb back up, the puke this time comes to her mouth, but she swallows it down.

"_There_." she says, feeling very sick, and laying on my shoulder.

"Where?" I turn even swifter, and she does a flip and falls into the crook of my arm. I look at her, then pick her up by the scruff of her dress with my drill so that she's facing me. She looks terrible; there's a big bruise on her forehead, and she looks sickly. I put her back in my arm.

"You got a little somethin..." I say, trying to point to it on my face with my drill. I make a face. She coughs and regains consciousness, moaning slightly.

"Good you're awake," I smile, "Now where?

_1 minute later_

_"_Okay, I'm ready." I tell Lily, reloading my gun and making sure my drill has fuel.

"Okay," she says and I close my eyes for a moment while she sticks the needle in, then open them as another splicer comes along.

"Watch out!" I yell to Lily as my lights turn red and I charge.

"Weeeee!" I cry as I do a drill attack and I rise off the ground. I hit him, and he goes flying back. I don't notice Lily stand and as I swing around, I hear a small "Oof!".

"Crap." I say, looking down. I turn pale as I see she's now bleeding from another bruise on her head. I swear she has X's on her eyes, and I know what that means.

"DAMN IT!" I swear loudly. I finally pick up her limp body and look for a place to go put it. I see a metal clock like thing after a few more wrecked rooms. Engraved in tiny words is "Hidey Hole", which I read out loud to myself. I look around; no one's looking, I quickly stuff her into the little hole, and walk away whistling.


	3. Lovestruck

**Author's Note**

**Hello! C'mon people! I need reviews! Please! Anyway, poor Lily. This is Chapter 3 of New, I don't own Bioshock, but I do own all my OCs (Dean, Anna, Violet, and any others I forgot or may add in) Blah blah blah, Enjoy!**

"And where is Lily?"

"mmmmm..." I look down, not really wanting to answer

"Hmm?" the lady in the office looks at me, blue eyes icy, and probably trying to see into my soul.

"Shmm gommm kilmmmm bmm splimmm"

"What?"

"She got killed by a splicer..."

She raises an eyebrow, "She did, did she?"

I look down, "Fine, I accidentally hit her over the head with my drill, there, happy?"

She sighs, "And where is the body? Surely you didn't leave it out in the open?"

"No..."

"Then where did you put it?"

"In that clock...thingy," I try motioning with my hand and drill, but mostly just end up looking like retard.

She sighs and looks at me strangely, "You are probably the most idiotic big daddy I've ever met."

"Um, thank you...?"

She glares at me, "Anna! You have a new daddy!"

The door opens next to her, and another little sister-demon thing comes out with her arms crossed, glaring at everything and everyone, and a smug smirk plastered on her face.

The little sister-Anna-glares at me as I look down at her, "I want your soul."

_2 Minutes_ Later

The ice lady practically throws Anna and I out the door.

She turns around and glares at me, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. So just go back to the ice lady and tell her I got killed by a spider splicer, got it? Good. Bye." she then turns around and starts striding away. I trudge behind her.

"No can do little girl, I've got strict orders not to let you get killed." I reply.

She turns around, glaring harder, "Well you can stick your orders up your-!" a sharp shriek comes from above the clear glass ceiling, where another robot crashes its drill through, causing it to shatter and a waterfall to come crashing down, along with the robot. Anna quickly climbs up on my back right before the water crashes onto my feet, but I stand my ground.

"Crap! It's big sister!" Anna says, "Kick that son ova bitch's ass!" she shouts on my back pointing at the robot.

"You're like, 6! You're not supposed to say those kind of words!" I shout back at her, trying to keep my ground as water and debris from "big sister" crash into me.

"Does it look like I give a sh-?" A piece of debris hit Anna in the face, causing her to lose her grip and go flying back. I reach back just in time to catch her by the scruff of her dress and keep her in the bend of my arm as I start my drill. That's when I look closer at big sister and stop and lower my drill.

"What are you doing? She's gonna kick your ass!" Anna shrieks.

"How can she kick my ass when she's so hot?" I grin, lovestruck. Big sister then screams again and drill attacks me in the face, denting a bar or two and almost breaking a light.

"Like that." Anna replies, crawling back up on my shoulder, still rubbing her jaw.

"Wait, she really hurt you?" I ask, lights on the verge of turning red.

Sparking an idea, Anna replies, "Yeah, coulda' _killed_ me."

My lights flash to red. "Well hot as she is, _no one_ hurts my little sister!" I start up my drill. "COME 'ER ! YOUR GRASS IS ASS!" I yell, charging forward, drill out.

"I thought it was "your ass is grass"..." Anna murmurs

"Once again, don't care!" I reply, and big sister and I make contact.

_10 Minutes Later_

Big sister lays defeated on the ground. Dead? I don't know... God I hope not. That widow always taught me never to hit a girl. Well, I think I just _killed_ a girl...

"Let's go." Anna says.

I stare at the big sister, "I can't just leave her here..."

"Uh, yeah you can! Now, let's go." She jumps off my back and points to another door. I sigh, pick up Anna, put her on my back, then pick up the big sister and keep walking.

"You're seriously going to _carry_ her?" Anna asks, pointing at the big sister.

"Well, yeah... why not?"I reply, trudging on.

"You idiot! She almost killed you...and me!" she hisses.

"...Point being?..."

She opens her mouth to say something, but stops. "You _like_ her don't you?" she whispers.

"Maybe I do." I reply, not even looking at her.

"CRAP FACE LIKES BIG SISTER!" she yells loudly,throwing her head back, so that it vibrates off the walls.

"Shut up!" I hiss.

She just giggles uncharacteristically, and the big sister suddenly starts to stir. Anna crawls down so that she's looking straight into the red lit diving helmet. The girl I recognize as that girl in the tank yesterday opens up her light purple eyes.

"Wha-?" she asks, opening her eyes a little more.

"She's awake!" Anna whispers.

"Yeah, you alright?" I ask the girl, she's around my age, maybe a little younger. She's very pretty. I know she can't see me, but I wonder... Na.

She gives a slight scream, and jumps to the ground. "What's going on?"

"Well, you tried to kill me and Anna here-"Hi", Anna says, waving as I motion to her-, "so I kinda beat chya, but I felt bad, so I decided to carry you until you woke up. Or until I knew you were dead." I reply.

The girl then stares at me in shock, then glares...Oh this can't be good...and takes off her helmet. She kneels down on one knee.

"Thank you for sparing me. My name is Violet. I am forever grateful." she says bowing her head.

Anna and I stare at her, unbelievably, in shock.

"Uhhh... your welcome!" I try putting my arm behind my head, then realizing it was a drill as it clanked against the metal bars on the back of my metal. I step to the side as if something just hit me, shocked.

"I knew that!" I say pointing to my drill, sooo glad that Violet and Anna couldn't see my face turning bright red.

"Anyway..." Violet says shaking her hair out and walking toward the underside of a bridge. "I really do owe ya one..."

"Aaargh! You always embarrass me like that!" she yells at me.

"But I just met you like a half hour ago!" I tell her, but that makes no difference. She then kicks me in the shin with a grunt and I fall back, holding my knee and crash into the wall.

"Owwww!" I say rocking back and forth, holding my knee still as I slide down slowly on the wall, then near the end I land with a thump. As I whine and Anna keeps yelling at me, Violet rolls her eyes as she gets her helmet in a more comfortable position under her arm. She then disappears under the bridge to who knows where.


	4. Stupid F&in Dentist

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Sorry! I've been trying to update, but stupid school and homework is in the way. : ( Anyway, I'll _try_ to at the very furthest, every other day to update, if not every day. Don't worry, I won't forget about this! Oh, and thanks for the review, appreciate it!( You know who you are ; ) ) Anyway, I don't own Bioshock, but I do own my Ocs, blah blah blah. (Oh, and this is based off of a part of the game that my brother played, and what he did;)...) Enjoy!**

I yawn as I trudge along, Anna walking next to me.

"You tired Crap face?" she asks, not the slightest bit deterred of her snotty attitude by anything.

"Stop calling me that!" I tell her, exhaustion evident in my voice.

She snorts, "Well I sure as _hell_ aren't calling you 'Mister Bubbles'. Or whatever the heck else you call yourself."

"It's _Dean_. D-E-A-N. _Dean_." I muster.

Another snort. "Okay, whatever you say Crap face." she runs with a grin ahead before I can strangle her, knowing that I'm way too tired to barely even walk, not even to mention running.

"Come...back...here...you...little...brat...!" I puff between deep breaths as I do my best to run, but again, I just look retarded. Do I really look retarded that often...? She giggles and runs until she decides to slow down, realizing that I'm no longer behind her. As she turns around, I sneak up behind her. Harder said than done... I make my eyes turn red, just to scare the crap out of her. I reach my hand out and grab her as she starts screaming bloody murder. I turn her around, grinning, and eyes glowing a little bit yellow.

"You bastard!" she glares at me.

"Damn straight." I murmur, putting her on my shoulder until she cools down; she can be a real bullet when she's mad. We walk and end up walking into a dentist office, or what it looks like anyway. We walk past an empty, blood covered chair, then a chair with a dead woman in a white mask thing. I grunt at it; I'm used to that kind of stuff by now.

I draw a deep breath in as I trudge over to a small cabinet with a tonic, a microscope, a teddy bear, an audio/video tapey thingy, and I think that's ammo. I set Anna down on the cabinet and gather up all the stuff. A sudden mist shrouds Anna and I, and we cough for a moment or two before we regain our breath. Yawning, I turn around...

...and start screaming my ass off. THE F*$&*%$ DENTIST IS RIGHT F*%&#$% IN FRONT OF ME! Still screaming, I pull out some giant tommy gun I really didn't know I had, and bust about 12 rounds into the f#*%$'s face. And when he falls dead, I pound about 5 more rounds into him before standing there panting for a moment. I finally turn around to face Anna, who has the same owl-eyed, gaping mouth expression I have. I breath out finally after a few seconds.

"Let's roll." I tell her, both of us still wide-eyed, and pick her up, put her back on my shoulder, and keep walking.

**Sorry it's so short! I promise I'll write more soon! Besides, this is just a filler. Something big is about to follow. Thanks for reading, and make sure to review!**


	5. Some Effin Creepy Statues

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! And for the answers to questions/special thanks:**

**Bio team 2: I can't give anything away, but I can say that that'll be answered soon. : )**

**Antrxx: Dean is a bouncer(my personal favorite : p...). And thanks!**

**my war ends today: Yeah, he sure did! : )**

**Okey dokey! Sorry for not updating again. Stupid school... Anyway, I don't own Bioshock, but I do own my OCs...blah blah blah. Enjoy!**

I walk with a slight shake.

"Dentist scare the shit outta ya?" Anna asks, rocking slightly on my back with every step I take.

I nod my head.

"Yeah, usually that kind of stuff I'm used to, but that dentist really scared the crap outta me." she replies.

I nod my head again, still trudging along.

"...Need to go to the bathroom?" she asks, making a slight smug smirk.

I nod my head swiftly, and when she points in a direction, I quicken my pace, just hoping I can get there fast enough.

_One embarrassing bathroom trip later..._

I walk out of the stall, wondering how the _hell_ I just did that. I mean...na, I don't want to explain how... Eh, anyway, I whistle and run my hands under a broken pipe. But as I walk past the other two stalls to go meet Anna outside, I notice in the corner that those creepy white statues are gone. I hesitate, taking a step towards the place they had been, then decide against it. I turn on heel and walk out. I expect Anna to be there, tapping her foot, but instead, she's instead looking at one of the creepy white statues.

"C'mon Anna, we gotta go." I reply, yawning slightly.

She yawns a little too; I've been here about 4 days, and haven't slept since, and I don't think Anna has either. That dentist scared us both so hard that it kept us awake a while, always afraid that another one's gonna pop out at us and rip our faces off. But that was about an hour or two ago, maybe longer, and we're both getting pretty tired. I pick her up and turn back to the statues, but they're gone. I look at that spot oddly, then turn around, only to find they're there instead, in different positions. I know they're only statues, but they're pretty creepy... I shake it off and walk past them. But something hits me, and I turn around. Nothing. Turn around again. Bang! Spin around again. Nothing. Turn around once again, then spin around fast, and hit whatever's in front of me. I then see a statue go flying through the air, red blood gushing from a gash in the head from my drill. The other statues then turn towards me, and crouch a little, coming a little closer with each step. I start my drill, but instead, a blue lightning bolt suddenly comes from my hand, shocking the water and killing all those damn creepy statues. I look at my hand in disbelief as blue/ purple lightning sparks around it, not even hurting it. Eh. I turn around and walk up the rest of the stairs, face as white as those statues, and Anna's too. Trudging up the stairs, I see there's more of those statues.

"GD' AMIT!" I yell, throwing my head back. The statues turn toward me, stalking forward.

"Come 'er!" I say, charging forward, eyes red, and Anna cheering me on as usual. After the puddles are splattered with blood and all those effin statues on the ground, dead, I walk along. But when I turn a corner to see about 5 splicers, my bloodshot eyes glare and my lights turn red.

"GET OVA HERE YA LITTLE BASTERDS!" I yell, charging forward. Once those f$*&ers are dead, I walk around until I see green lights walking around also.

"Is that another big daddy?" I ask Anna.

Anna puts a hand over her eyes, and turns pale.

"Get me out of here. _Now!_" she hisses.

"Why? I ask, looking at the big daddy. He looks a little lonely.

"He has no little sister." Anna hisses, ducking down on my back. "If he sees me, he'll kill you."

"What?" I say, a little too loudly. _Huge_ mistake. The big daddy turns, sees Anna, looks down at me, and it's eyes turn red.

Oh...crap.


	6. Defeat

**Author's Note**

**Hello! Sorry about the cliff hanger last time, I had to go somewhere and me mom was screaming at me and stuff, so I had to cut it short. Anyway, here's another chapter of New, and to Bio team 2: I hadn't really thought about what type it was, so thanks for the idea!**

**Okey dokey! Okay, I don't own Bioshock, but I do own my OCs, etc...etc... Sorry for not updating, I should bust out a whole lot more over winter break(maybe a Christmas special). Yep, well enjoy!**

The drill starts.

"Run!" Anna screams, a little too late. The alpha big daddy charges, and I move out of the way just in time. The daddy hits the wall with his drill, getting it stuck. Just before I get a chance to run, he rips it out of the wall, sending debris all over. He turns toward me, and charges, hitting me dead on. Anna falls to the ground and crawls out of the way. I don't have time to watch what happens to Anna next as the alpha swings at me, and I counter it with my drill, the two clashing together like swords. This goes on for a while, and Anna watches, wordless, the whole time. I finally got him. Our drills locked, him under me. As soon as I start praising the lord, the alpha pushes me away, and I stumble backward. In the midst of my trip backwards, he runs up, and delivers the fatal blow on me, hitting me hard on the bars of my face. I fall back, defeated.

"Dean!" I can just barely hear Anna scream my name and the small patter of her feet. I then see her glowing eyes through my now green lights.

"Crap face, you can't die on me. You just can't!" she cries, kneeling on my stomach and holding onto the bars over my lights. Her eyes can't hold back any longer, and fresh tears fall from her eyes. I see the big daddy come up from behind her, and reach out to grab her.

"No! No!" Anna screams, holding onto my bars as the alpha tries to tear her from me. She desperately whispers my name, but all I can do is lay there. I know she hopes for me to get up, fight the alpha, and we can go on while his corpse burns slowly. But I know I can't. She knows it. I know it. The alpha bastard knows it.

"No." she whispers as her fingers slip from the bars.

"Dean!" she yells as the alpha lifts her and carries her away from my sight.

"Anna." I whisper as she continues to call my name. The heavy trudging of his heavy boots and her screaming my name is my only company as my lights go dark.

(intermission)

Yawning, the girl in the metal suit continues her journey underwater, following along the clear glass ceiling of the fallen city she resides. She looks down at the broken pillars, cracked glass pipes, and other debris left from the downfall through the murky tube. As she passes above another wall, she looks down at a fight between two big daddies.

_Dirt bags. Look at that poor girl on the sidelines! Why can't we all just get along?_ she thinks, looking down at that eerily familiar little girl. _To mention_, _that bouncer seems extremely familiar too... _It looks at one point like the bouncer has the upper hand in the fight, but the other one-an alpha- pushes away from the drill lock they had. And as she realizes who that bouncer is from the clumsy way he stumbles back, the alpha delivers a fatal blow, straight to the face of the bouncer.

(Violet's POV)

"No." I whisper despite myself as the bouncer falls back, and the little girl runs over to him. And just barely over muffle from the glass, I can hear her voice as I fall to my knees, not caring about the sound, but sure they can't hear me.

"Dean!" I hear her call, now kneeling over the teenager bouncer, crying. The alpha tries to pull her away from the fallen daddy, but the grip she has on the bars over his lights is strong. But the alpha eventually pries her off. And as she screams and the poor bouncer's eyes start to fade, the alpha walks, carrying the small girl all the way. And as he leaves through the doors, the bouncer's eyes go out. I stand up, preparing to walk away; just because I had a small school girl's crush on the boy doesn't mean he's my problem. But something takes control of me, adrenaline pumps furiously through me, and before I know what I'm doing, I've jammed my drill through the glass, and am falling through with a waterfall of water. I walk out of the water, and kneel down beside him. Not really thinking, I take off his helmet, and set it down beside him. I look at the face of the boy that interrupted my scuba diving class. I take off my helmet as well, and slightly shake out my short black hair.

"Hey, wake up." I say, shaking him slightly. I shake him harder when he doesn't respond.

Groaning, he swats around his face. "Leave me alone, I"m dead..." he murmurs, still swatting imaginary flies. Then stops and opens his eyes, and realizing his helmet is off, goes cross-eyed trying to look for it. I struggle to hide a smirk, but come out successful.

"No, you're not dead, but your little sister might be. She was taken away by an alpha when he defeated you. I saw the whole thing." I reply to him like he's 4.

He stands up, shaky at first, but gets his footing. I stand up too. He's about a head or two taller than me, and skinny as hell. But, then again, I'm skinnier than him, if that's even possible. He looks down at me with black hair and brown eyes, and I look up at him with my purple eyes.

He replaces his helmet on his head, "Welp, I gotta go find my little sister. So...see ya!" he waves stupidly, then takes a step back, ready to walk away.

"Wait. You'll need help. I'll come with you." I say, putting on my helmet as well and taking a step toward him.

He nods grimly with a grunt. "Let's go."

He turns, and I follow him as he trudges along, ready to kick whatever's ass in our way.

(Anna's POV)

Oh, they think we just forget about our previous one. That we'll take them as our own immediately. That the other one is nothing to us. They all think the same. Mindless idiots they are. Every one of them are the same. And they think we are too. Maybe we are. But I know I'm not. But he doesn't. And if he does, he's in for the surprise of his life. And I know he didn't notice the crack of the glass with the drill poking through it. But I did. I know who it was, and I know she'll help Dean. But as I said, they're all the same. Right as they find a clock, they always save us. Turn us normal again. Dean was too much of an dumb ass to notice. But I know he can at least save me. I just hope he can in time.

**Sorry about the serious tone to this one. I promise the next one will be more funny(maybe a little romance too ;)...). And no, the alpha isn't Subject Delta; that'd be a little hard. Anyway, see ya, hop you enjoyed! R&R!**


	7. Girls

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Thanks for making this probably my best story ever! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And I don't own Bioshock, but my OCs I do own... blah blah blah. Yep, that's about it. Oh, over winter break, I should put out a whole lot of these as promised, which is next week! Yay! :D Eh, on with the story. Enjoy!**

Dean crashes through the wall with a slight grunt, eyes red. He trudges on.

_He's changed a lot_. I think to myself, following behind him. He's more serious, eyes always red, doesn't make a fool of himself, and worst of all: doesn't talk. But, I'm reminded of his clumsiness as a piece of debris, wet from the broken pipe, slips from under him, causing him to fall back like a clutz, but when he leans down, he points his drill into the floor for support. He stands with a grunt, then keeps moving. I sigh.

"What?" he grunts, eyes flashing with his voice.

"What, oh, nothing..." I reply looking away.

"Ok." he grunts again, turning back around and walking. I sigh again, louder this time.

He stops. "Okay, seriously, what's wrong."

"Nothing..." I reply again, hand holding onto my arm just above the elbow.

He glares at me. "Tell me."

"I said there's nothing wrong!" I say, looking as far away as possible.

He turns around to face me, but I'm still looking away. "_Seriously, what's wrong_?"

I turn to face him, glaring. "It's nothing. Now keep moving, we gotta find Anna."

He crosses his arms as best he can, and standing tall, "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong."

The face of my helmet was green, but it now turns to red. "Maybe I don't want to talk about it."

Under his helmet, he raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"If I don't want to talk about it, I'm sure as _hell_ aren't going to try to explain. Especially not to _you_." I say, giving him the dirtiest look I can.

His eyes grow to a yellowish color. "Well god, I was just trying to help."

I turn a darker shade of red. "Well you shouldn't have tried!"

He turns red again. "Well maybe I shouldn't have."

I curl my hand into a fist, and point my drill straight down, glass bright red. I walk right past him, not even speaking.

(Dean's POV)

_Girls._

_(_Violet's POV)

How can he be so insensitive? Maybe he's just like that. I think all to myself. I'm _so_ not talking to him. I walk slightly ahead of him. Both our lights have turned back to that neutral neon green color. We seem to pass by nothing and no one for a while, but as we come into another room, I hear a familiar cry. Dean's lights immediately turn bright red, and he gets his drill started, ready for a battle. But I know better.

I turn to him, "Get outta sight, or she'll kill you."

He doesn't budge, but as soon as a waterfall from the glass ceiling pours, he turns green again, then runs behind some plants. I just stand there, waiting for her to come crashing through. Sure enough, an exact twin of me jumps down with the water. She crouches for a moment, then gets up, and strides over to me.

"Violet? Is that you?" I immediately recognize the voice of my best friend, Ivy.

"Hello Ivy. I was just walking," I take off my helmet and put it under my arm, and she does the same. She has white blond hair with a single deep green streak on the side, with bright green eyes. She's only about an inch or two taller than me, and we're pretty good friends.

"Yeah, same. But I swear I thought I saw a bouncer right behind you." she puts a hand over her eyes, looking around for it.

"Nope. No big daddies around here." I lie; I'm a very advent liar, and 2 out of 3 times, they fall for it. But, either its just pure bad timing, or just Dean's idiocracy, but as soon as I finish that sentence, a huge explosion happens exactly where Dean was hiding, and he goes flying, hitting the glass, cracks appearing behind him.

"Then what's that?" she says, pointing at Dean.

I turn to look at him, hoping this isn't real. But, once again, my wishes have failed me. I swear if this was a cartoon, I would have done that little tear drop thing.

"That's...*sigh*...That's Dean. He's a bouncer."I stare at him with disgust, I'm still pretty pissed about the whole thing.

"But what are you doing traveling with that idiot?" she says, looking at him with disgust and mild interest.

"Oh, he lost his little sister, and I decided to help him." I reply.

"Oh really? Hey! Bouncer! Dean is it?" she yells, waving at him.

I finally see Dean get up, trip over to the planter, and lean on it for support, then stand up.

"Yeah?" he yells back.

"Oo la la Violet! He's young. And sounds hot!" she tells me, her voice low on the last line.

I stick out my tongue and make a face. "Bleh." I reply.

"What? He's not hot?" she asks, slightly aback.

"Well... I guess he's kinda cute..." I reply, looking away.

Ivy grins mischievously. " Hey Dean! Come're!" she calls.

He looks up, then strides over, standing next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Take off your helmet!" she says, grinning.

"Um, ok..." he turns to me. "She gonna drill me in the face?"

I shake my head, "No.

"Good, I don't wanna look like a splicer." he replies, finally talking to me.

He takes hold of his helmet, then pulls it off. He shakes out his shaggy black hair, then looks at Ivy with brown eyes.

She grins back at him. I can't help but grin as well.

"So, you're name's Dean, huh?" she replies, and I can tell from the way she's looking at him, that she likes him. I feel a sudden pang of jealousy despite myself. I mentally slap myself, and watch from the sidelines as the two lovebirds continue talking. After a while, I start seeing Dean look at her the same way she's looking at him. As I start to get more and more jealous, I try to catch Dean's eye to signal we gotta go, but apparently he only has eyes for Ivy now, literally.

Finally, I start to get tired of this, and finally grab ahold of his arm, and give a sharp tug.

"We gotta go Dean. Anna...remember?" I say.

"What? Oh, right." he finally looks down at me.

"Well Ivy, its been nice seeing you again, but we'll have to meet up later." I reply, waving with one hand, the other dragging Dean with me.

"Oh, okay. Bye Violet. Call me Dean!" she waves at me, then winks at Dean. Dean grins and waves to her. As we pass into the next room, I let go of Dean and trudge forward.

"So...when will I get to see _her_ again?" Dean says with a grin, rubbing his hands together.

I snort, "Why would you like to know?" I trudge forward, arms crossed, leaving Dean with a confused look on his face.

(Dean's POV)

Wtf just happened? Arg. _Girls._


	8. The End of the New Rapture

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Okay, I've been updating every second I can, but this might be the last one before winter break. :( Anyway, I don't own Bioshock, but my OCs I do. Okey doeky, and Bio team 2: Your question and the one before it will actually be answered in this chapter. Okay, on with the story. Enjoy!**

He's still going gaga over Ivy, and I must admit: I'm actually a little jealous. I don't know why; I've never been jealous before. Okay, maybe once, when I was still a little sister... Someone got another shot of adam and I didn't. I sigh, remembering the taste of adam and of how addictive it was; candy to a child.

"Somethin up?" Dean asks, walking beside me.

"What? Oh, nothing." I stammer, not realizing he'd heard me sigh.

"You know what? I _really_ don't know what's up with you. Or whatever the hell happened to this place!" he exclaims, gesturing around at the debris, bloodstains, and other things.

"Well, its kind of a long story." I reply. "And not a pretty one either."

"Well, I got time, and I've seen worse." he grunts.

I glance back at him; we both still have our helmets off, and I can actually see his face, not just trying to imagine it under all those lights and bent bars. He's actually pretty handsome, and I turn away slowly before he sees me blush.

"Well, okay, but you can't interrupt." I tell him, not really meaning it.

"Alright, alright! Just tell me it." he replies, noticeably antsy.

"Okay, well it all started when Lamb left, and the city fell into complete ruins; worse than before. But the big daddies, because they and the big sisters couldn't drown like the splicers and other humans,they rebuilt Rapture, or at least part of it. They hid out there for a while, and, well, the younger big daddies and older big sisters started to repopulate." I start.

(Dean's POV)

_Bow chicka wow wow._

(Violet's POV)

"And when the adam was passed around, some got to the babies, and out sprang more little sisters. As more and more came, splicers also started to come, and together, they started to rebuild Rapture all over again. It was just like when it first started. And that was about the time I was born. I was born a little sister, and my father became my big daddy just for me. About the time I was 5, the splicers fell into a heated war, and Rapture, being fully built by then, turned bad again as the big daddies and sisters pleaded for peace for the babies to have a safe enviorment to grow up in, started to get control back. But a splicer went crazy, and a few of him and his friends killed a big daddy, sparking a full out war. And about when I was 14, one person took control, and seized most of the people, including the big sisters. They also thought the big daddies were on their side too, but an agency took the big daddies and little sisters, and ever since has been working behind their backs. So technically, you work for that secret agency, along with Anna, and every other little sister, while Ivy and I work for the other one, with every other big sister. It was actually my duty to kill you that day, but when you spared my life, I couldn't just kill you, my father wouldn't have wanted me to." I finish.

For a moment, Dean just looks at me, then looks at my drill. "Okay, but little sisters have those needle -*shudder*- gun thingys. But you have a drill, what's up with that?"

"Oh, we used to have those adam guns on our arm, but the person made new suits for us, and replaced it with a drill." I reply simply.

"Wow. So what was Rapture like before all that corruption happened?"

"Pretty nice actually. My dad barely had to protect me from anything, and I would play with the splicers and big sisters." I say with a sad smile, remembering how nice it was before all of this. "I could run off on my own without my dad having to worry too much. Everything was perfect back then." I feel a single tear roll down my cheek, and I quickly wipe it away, hoping he didn't notice.

"Are you crying?" he asks, amazed.

"No. Let's keep moving." I reply, quickening my pace.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't go out on a mad stage again. It's a little hard to talk to you then." he replies, worried. We walk into a room just then, its dark, except for a single spotlight in the middle of the floor

"Don't worry, I-"I'm cut off as I hear laughing and the clank of hooks above us as we walk under the spotlight, and stop immediately, Dean almost bumping into me.

"Put your helmet on. Quick!" I tell him, pulling mine on just as something drops into the shadows in front of us. I look over to see Dean has just thrown his helmet on, and has his drill out, ready for action. I do the same, as two more drop down, landing beside the other one.

The first one laughs. "Whatcha doin with that bouncer Miss Violet?" it snickers beneath its bird mask.

I glare at it. "Nothing, I was getting ready to fight him when you and your gang showed up." I reply, looking around as more appear from all around us under the shadows of the spotlight.

"Oh no, don't try throwing _us_ under the bus Miss Violet. We are much too smart for that." it replies, the smile under the mask growing wider.

"And Miss Marled will _surely _hear about this." it snickers.

I turn pale. "Dean, get ready to kill some spiders." I tell him, now back to back, starting up my drill. I hear his drill start immediately.

The splicer turns pale. "You wouldn't _dare_." he glares, smile gone.

"Yes, yes I _would_." I say sternly as my light turns red, and when I jump towards them, so does Dean.

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	9. Terra

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Okay, sorry about not updating, but as promised, I'll be dishing these things out like crazy all winter break, which I'm finally on! :D I just got my Christmas tree today, and I'm really excited. Oh, I don't own Bioshock, but I do own my OCs. Eh, I think that's it. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

My drill rips through another splicers skull as Violet and I tear through this ugly horde of misfits.

_This. Is. For. Anna. _I say in my mind with every swing. I hear Violet tear another one down with her drill as bolt of electricity streaks out of my hand, hitting a small puddle where it sends a spider to its knees. Apparently the voltage was too high for it, and the head, mask and all, go bursting everywhere, like an over-sized raspberry. The spiders cover their heads with their arms as blood and whatever the hell else a splicer has in their head goes all over the place. I waste no time into ramming into them, sending the bastards flying. They hit the walls, bones crunching and hooks fallen. Violet and I have the upper hand the entire fight, and they start to realize that about halfway through. As their numbers start to dwindle, we grit our teeth and pull on through, grinding down to the last one. He takes a shock to the chest, a drill to the face, and a round or two of my tommy gun. Violet and I watch him fall, then share a look and silent nod. But a maniacal laugh averts our gaze to the ceiling, where the splicer from earlier hangs from his hooks.

"You killed group? You reputation burn to ground!" he laughs madly, crawling to the door.

"Ms. Loraine hear about this! Hear about this most definitely she will!" he yells as he crawls across the top of the door.

(Violet's POV)

Dean starts his drill again and turns slightly, ready to go after him.

I put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"No." I say softly, looking steadily at the floor.

He gazes at me, not saying anything, then stops his drill.

"I could've killed him." he murmurs.

"I know." I reply, then take my helmet off and keep walking.

After a moment off silence, "What's up with you?" is all he can ask.

"Nothing. Why do you always ask that?"

"I dunno. You always seem to have something wrong with you." he replies, lights turning to green.

To my surprise, I'm not mad. " I do?" I ask, rather high-pitched.

"Yeah, kinda like you gotta stick up your ass."

I turn to him, a little aggravated.

He puts his hands up in his defense. "Hey! It's a term."

"And what does it mean?"

"I really don't know, but it sounds cool."

"Um, not answering that." I reply, turning away and starting to walk again.

We walk like that, talking about random things, Dean mostly messing things up with how really an idiot he is.

But I happen to see something and stop.

"Well, there ya go." I point.

"Uhhhhhhhh that's a clock thingy right?" Dean tries to scratch his head, but fails as his drill hits the steel bars wrought on the back of his helmet.

"I- uh" he replies.

"You knew that was there?" I guess, from, well past experience with his idiocricy.

"...yeah..." he says softly.

"Okay, well if you bang on the- what the hell is that!" I stop in mid sentence when I see two small feet hanging from the hole.

"Well that would be Lily." Dean says simply, then pushes the feet into the hole.

"...Not asking... Anyway, bang on the gold and another little sister pops out." I say ushering him to bang on it.

"Why do I want another little sister? I'm trying to save mine, not get another one."

"Well you kinda have to, its your job."

He looks at me a moment, then bangs on the metal with a sigh. A small head pops out immediately. Dean picks her up and puts him on his shoulder.

"My name is Terra, Mr. Bubbles." she says softly.

"Okay, well my name's not Mr. Bubbles. Its Dean." he replies.

"Den? "

"Dean."

"Bean?"

"DEAN."

"Deen."

"D-E-A-N"

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Bubbles?"

"Dammit kid!"

"Terra."

"Be nice to her Dean!" I tell him after biting my lip to stop from laughing.

"I'm trying!" he replies.

"I'm ready for dream time Mr. Dean."

"Not now ki-Terra, and its not Mr.- arg hell with it."

"Dean she needs to collect adam. Its her job."

"So I'm supposed to collect little sisters and she collects adam?"

"...something like that. Now lets go."

"Big sister. Big sister now." Terra says quietly.

"No my name's Violet." I reply with a smile.

"Violet?" she asks, amazed.

"Oh ha ha. So it takes you five times to get mine and hers once?" Dean asks, irritated.

"Dean! Shut the hell up and keep moving!" I tell him as I keep walking, putting on my helmet.

_2 Adam trips later_

(Dean's POV)_  
_

"One more?" I ask, tired and blood soaking.

_"_Yes yes, once more." Terra says, running excitedly in front of me with a huge smile, gun in her hand. I shiver as I see the long needle.

"Still hating them needles, eh crap face?"

We all turn to see a small girl standing there, her arms crossed.

"Anna!" Violet and I yell.

"Hi Terra." she waves slightly at Terra and she waves slightly back.

"Okay, but the alpha has already taken me on 3 adam trips and that usually is about the time they save you. So at the next clock I'm a goner. I ran ahead of him, but he's around here somewhere. So expect a fight at any sec-" a huge figure drops down behind Anna, cutting her short.

She looks down, too scared to look up, and sucking her bottom lip slightly.

"That's him, isn't it?" she says softly.

We nod.

The alpha reaches down and picks Anna up, getting ready to fight.

"Watch the dress asshole!" Anna yells at him as she is put on his back.

Ignoring Anna's remarks, the alpha starts up his drill and starts charging towards me. I pick up Terra and her to Violet, shoving them both back as I charge towards the alpha as well.

_Its on._

**Sorry it took so long! Expect more really soon. R&R!**_  
_


	10. Savior

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Yeah, lets hope that I'm this fast every day cause I am friggin tired. Why are Christmas decorations so heavy? Anyway, I don't own Bioshock, but I do own my OCs. And to my war ends today: Thanks for noticing that, you just helped me out a lot:)**

**Okey dokey, I think that's it! R&R and enjoy!**

They meet head on and I see Anna almost get flown forward. I look down at Terra, and she looks back up at me, eyes filled with fear. The fight then starts, their drill bash into each other, denting glasses and metal bars. The railing creaks under their weight, threatening to snap like a twig. I have to admit though, its kind of funny how Terra and I emphasize each hit with a small shudder or teeth grit. As the alpha thrusts forward, Anna comes loose and goes flying through the air. I set Terra down, then run over, catching Anna.

"Thanks." she grunts, head slightly rolling and eyes wavering. I nod with a slight sigh, then usher them out of the way of the feuding big daddies. Dean takes a bash the bars, then gives the alpha a large dent in his helmet. Dean then charges the alpha, landing a hard hit on his metal suit with his shoulder. But watching the fight brings a thought to my head as it gets more intense. Lets just say, Dean _does_ win, and I stretch that does, he gets back Anna, but what to do with Terra? I look steadily at her as she watches the fight, hands put together under her chin. I sigh, looking around. What to do with her? My breath catches in my throat as my eyes scan the walls. _A hidey hole._ I know what I have to do. Its terrible and I really dont want to. But I know Dean wont lose this one.

"Terra." I kneel down and whisper after a moment. She looks at me, eyes now filled with wonder.

"Cmon." I wave my hand, and she follows me.

She doesn't notice the hidey hole as I kneel down.

"Now Terra, this is for your own good." I say quietly, picking her up and holding her in front of me.

"What?" she asks innocently.

I see my hands start to glow, the very veins surging with a golden light. I've never harvested a little sister, and never intend to. I've been taught to save them, change them back, put them into a hidey hole, send them back to that dreaded company. But _I_ know better.

She sees the light. "No, no no." she tries pushing my hand away, but I'm stronger and finally reach her head. It lolls beneath my touch, Terra sighing slightly. The light encases her, making it so bright I can't stand to see it anymore. I break free, and when open my eyes, a small girl stands there. She dusts her dress, then looks at me, blue eyes bright.

"Thank you." she says, bowing slightly, hands together. She turns, ready to run, but I softly grab her arm.

"Actually, I think you'll be more safe with me." I say, smiling slightly.

She looks at me, but doesn't object as I pick her up and prop her on my waist.

"You're safe, no need to worry." I assure her, my voice soft and steady. She nods her head, then gasps as she sees the two big daddies. I sigh, my frown returning. I _really_ wish she didn't see them.

"Don't worry, you're completely safe with me." I say, holding her with one hand, and taking my helmet off wit the other. She seems to understand when she sees that I'm not a robot.

Anna turns to see me, and just about faints.

"You f&in saved her? You f&in crazy?" she asks, clearly pissed off.

"Yeah, why not? Dean might win, and he'd be stuck with two little sisters."

"And a little sister and a 6 year old who just lost her memory is any better?"

"...Well..."

Anna grunts in victory. I roll my eyes; yeah, maybe I shouldn't have, but I did.

I look on at the fight, which is still raging. Both daddies are bruised, bloodied and beaten, but neither give in. They didn't seem to notice that I just saved a little sister. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the railing give an exceptionally loud creak. But I did, and so did Anna. The narrow bridge gives way in the crescendo of its moan. The alpha and Dean go down, not even hanging in air for a moment.

"DEAN!" Anna and I yell at the same time. We just look, not daring to look down, scared at what we might see. After a few moments, Anna tries to look over the side, but screams when a hand shoots up in front of her. It grips the side tightly, holding on for dear life. Neither of us can tell who it is, but we don't help. As it pulls itself up, my breath catches in my throat.

**XD I love writing these things! Okay, next one out tomorrow for sure. R&R!**


	11. Full Save and Playing God

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Sorry! Been _really_ busy shopping, putting up decorations, blah blah blah. Arg, my mom keeps yelling at my brother. Oh well, I don't own Bioshock, but I do own my OCs. And to my war ends today: Thanks again! I'll probably be fixing those errors this weekend, so all help is needed! Anyway, R&R, and enjoy!**

"Little help?" a familiar voice comes from the bouncer's head as he tries to pull himself up. Anna and I just grin and help him up. Once he's up, he just sits down and takes off his helmet. He shakes his hair out, he looks back at us as one piece of shiny black hair falls over his eyes. He glares at it, then tries to blow it up, but it falls back. He groans, but leaves it alone. After a moment, he stands up, and I can't help myself. I throw my arms around him and he just looks at me in surprise.

"You scared the crap out of me you bastard." I say, then look down to see Anna and Terra hugging each of his legs.

He gives a small laugh, then hugs me back. "Well thanks guys, but where the hell is Terra?"

I let go of him and point to his leg. He looks down in amazement, then picks her up to see her better.

"What happened to her?" he asks, concern written on his face.

"I saved her just in case you did win the fight, but I didn't put her back in the clock." I reply.

"Okaaaaay." Dean says, unsure of what I just said.

"She's a normal little girl now." Anna grunts.

"What you want me to save you too?" I ask her; she sounds bitter.

"God no!" she snaps, fear in her eyes and hands in front of her.

I chuckle, then keep walking, Terra following next to me.

"Where you going?" Dean asks.

"Away, to clear my reputation and to save Terra fully." I reply, still walking away. "Besides, you don't need me anymore."

Dean gulps a little. "A-Alright. See you later?"

"Maybe." I say, then the door shuts behind me.

* * *

(Dean's POV)

I look helplessly at the door which Violet just walked through.

"Well, lets keep going." Anna tells me, ready to go.

"Alright." I put my helmet back on after a moment, and follow Anna down the stairs.

* * *

**Alright, I know its extremely short, so I decided to give a preview of the next chapter. So, enjoy this too!**

A scream from below. My lights turn red as I give a cry and jump down from the rafters.

"Shut up kid!" the man gives Anna a whack on the forehead with his wrench. She stumbles back and I fly forward, pinning the guy to the wall with my drill. He's still sputtering and gasping up blood when I let him drop to the floor, so I squish his face like a bug. Anna is breathing hard, but she gulps down her fear, and walks over to me.

"Nice." she says to me. I grunt in reply and pick her up, putting her on my back, I walk through the door, ready for another adam trip. The trudge of my steel boots are the only thing I can hear until a loud cry brings my attention to the ceiling. _Violet_. Its been at least a month since I last saw her, and that was when I had just won against the alpha, winning Anna back.

I smile as I see the drill break the glass and the waterfall pour a few feet in front of me. But when she emerges from the water, my smile fades. Her usual drill is gone, and in place is a huge, rusty-looking needle. And I guess growling at me was probably another good sign that this really wasn't Violet.

I back up, unsure what to do. She shakily points at me and starts her drill. I hadn't notice Anna climb down in anticipation of seeing Violet, so I look at her.

"Anna," I say nervously. "Get on my back." She looks at me, eyes glassy with fear, but she gulps and nods her head, slowly backing up towards me. She climbs onto my back just as the big sister gives an inhuman shriek. She charges toward me, but is met by a drill from another big sister. The one with the needle goes flying and the other sticks her drill straight through the other ones heart. The one still living then turns toward us she rips her drill out.

"Hello again Dean and Anna." a familiar voice says, but its not Violet. The big sister takes off her helmet, revealing her white blond hair, bright green eyes and green streak in her hair. _Ivy._ She smiles at us- mostly me-, then sensing our surprised faces by the lack of blood from the dead big sister, Ivy kicks off her helmet. I hear Anna gasp as the helmet reveals a mesh of metal, probably once a head of some sort, but now completely deformed.

"Once again, they've been playing God. Robot big sisters. Splicer big daddies. All in time for an annual Rapture Christmas." she says sadly, a frown formed on her lips, bright eyes fixed on the deformed robot sister.

I take off my helmet, showing my look of concern. "What do you mean as in 'playing God'." I ask.

"Well they've been creating...things. A-and they've been force feeding the big sisters adam. A-and they've been changing."

I look at her in shock; I know little girls plus adam change into little sisters. But, teenage girls?

_Big sisters+adam= ?_ I think in my mind, looking at the sad Ivy. But, suddenly, she looks at me, and bursts into tears. Anna and I look at her in shock, but I walk over to her and give her a hug.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. I hear her try to say something, but I can't understand anything she says over her sobs.

"What?" I ask her.

"Violet! I-I ran and..." I can't hear anything after that.

"Violet! What about Violet? What happened to her?" I'm extremely worried now, I'm actually surprised from it.

"They trapped her! They got her and trapped her and they're gonna change her and and shes gonna be all weird and I ran and I saw you guys and I killed the big sister and here I am now!" she sobs, leaving Anna and I with owl expressions.

"Wait, _what_ now?" I ask her, my eyes stuck as wide as they can get.

She pulls away, wiping her eyes with her gloved hand. "I gotta go." she says as something buzzes on her wrist. She looks back at me as she puts on her helmet, then walks out the door.

"Anna," I say, putting on my helmet. "Get ready."

"Hells yeah." she says darkly, curling her fist.

**Okay, that's over 1,000 words in all, so I think that's enough. Okay, R&R!**


	12. Chasing Battles

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Sorry about the wait. Well, happy belated Christmas and happy early New Year! Well, I'm writing this at about 11:30 at night, so it'll probably be New Year's Eve by the time anyone reads this, unless you're a night person like me. So, happy New Year's Eve to the not-night people! I hope you all had/have a great holiday! Anyway, I don't own Bioshock, but I do own my OCs...and all that kinda stuff. Unfortunately, I'm not doing a Christmas special of New-its a little late for that- so...yeah. Sorry! Yep, so enjoy! Wait, okay I'm starting off where I left off in that preview in the last chapter, so if you didn't read that, I really suggest you do. Okay, now enjoy!**

"Dean slow down!" Anna yelps as she desperately clings onto the bars of my back. I've been running about 20 minutes straight, or so Anna says, but I don't see any watch of her's, for those apparent 20 minutes I've been supposedly running, so I don't really know. But then again, I've apparently also run over about 15 splicers, and judging by the way I leave sloppy red footprints behind me and the way my boots stick to the ground; I might actually believe that one. Although, I really don't know how I would of noticed that with how jumbled up my mind is ever since I met Ivy about 21 minutes ago, where she told me Violet was trapped. And in those 21 minutes, I stood dumbly for one of them after Ivy left, then turned around, and started running.

"Dean! DEAN!" Anna yells, and I snap out of my trance-like state and stop. Anna flies forward, only for me to reach out my hand and grab her. Anna grunts as I put her back on my back.

"What?" I ask her once her grip is back.

"We're...here." she says, looking a little green.

"Where?"

"The agency...I'd get ready...if I were you...;its gonna...be big...fight. she says, then sticks her head out to the side, and pukes. I only grunt as I walk away, pretending that those small splats I hear every so often don't almost make _me_ wanna puke as I walk through the door.

* * *

"Ye- BOUNCER!" the lady asks, but looks up and sees me. "Security!" she yells, running as small bots come flying through the air, shooting at me. I give a slight groan-like cry as my eyes turn red. They come from all over like a swarm of bees, and I swat them out of the air, bringing them crashing to the ground in flames. In the process, I feel Anna slide off, still sick, and she weakly crawls to the corner.

"Give me that child you monster!" a lady splicer comes running in, wielding a crowbar and screaming at me.

"I'm so lonely! I'm really not all that bad of a person!" another one screams, but I stick him with my drill, and that's the end of him. I hear more coming, and I look worriedly over at Anna, hoping they don't take her. But while I fight, one runs over to her

"Child, come with me." the lady comes up to her, reaching for her arm.

"Get...the...hell...away...from...me..." she weakly sticks out a hand, and with a huge explosion-like noise, everything-and everyone-go flying backward. It's tough, but I stand my ground. I slip back a little bit, but I manage for a second, before I fly back into the wall. For a moment, everything is quiet, the splicers and bots all dead, and my head spinning like a slowing top. But Anna, now feeling better, comes walking over to me. She stops in front of me, hands on hips, looking at me expectantly.

"You...got...into my plasmids?" I ask her, pushing out the words like a dead person trying to breathing.

"Yeah." she says, grinning.

"But, how did you get sonic boom? I don't think I even have that." I ask her, standing up slowly. I grip onto the wall for support as I stand fully, once again towering over her.

"I have my ways..." she says mysteriously, and her smile matching.

I sigh. "You bought it at the Gatherer's Garden with the Adam in your gun while I was in the bathroom, didn't you?"

Her smile drops into a gape. "_How'd you know?"_

I grin. "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid enough to not notice you're gone."

Sighing with a glare at me, she turns and keeps walking. "Hurry up fat ass, I'm not gonna wait for you any longer."

Grinning, I follow her.

_12 Minutes Later_

We both pant like dogs, but we push on through the glass tunnel, only worried about our trapped friend. As we run, the tube collapses behind us in failed attempts by the splicers and people of the agency to stop us. At one point, something lands in front of Anna, tripping her. I slow down reluctantly just the slightest, grab her by the arm, look up, and practically throw her onto my back as I see the splicers working right above us. I keep running, narrowly missing broken pipes and debris. I make it about a second before the tube collapses where Anna tripped.

I'm so close to the door, I can almost taste it. But apparently some spider splicer bastard got smart and threw its hook at the glass tunnel, rupturing it and causing gallons of water to come bursting through right behind me. So as I skid around a corner-almost crashing into the glass- I run even faster as a huge wave of water comes rushing after me.

"Holy shit! Keep running crap face!"Anna screams at me after she looks back to see the huge tsunami coming after us. I see the door ahead, and charge towards it. I pick up some air, but I turn slightly into a standing position, and once my feet touch the ground, the slick floor sends me sliding through the door like I'm on a skateboard. The door shuts behind me, and the water hits it a second later, some exploding out of the side from the pressure, but the door holds, and it dies down until only drops of murky Atlantic ocean water drip through. Pretending to act cool, I hitch up my air tank further on my back, then continue on.

* * *

"Hey Dean?" Anna asks after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Mmm hmm?" I mumble, not really paying attention to her, and more to the building and where we are-and where Violet is.

"That was pretty bad ass back there." she says quietly.

"Mmm hmm."

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Hmm... Are you a dumb ass?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Is your name crap face?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Can I have your drill?"

"Mmm hmm."

She's grinning like the Cheshire cat right now. "Can I have your telekinesis tonic?"

"Mmm- Wait, what?" I finally snap out of it when she mentions my plasmids.

"Aww, well at least I got your drill outta that." she says, her grin returning, and starting to rub her hands together.

"My what? Why the hell do you want my drill? You probably can't even carry it."

She slides down my arm, then stands in front of me, hands on hips, a serious look on her face.

I sigh. "Alright... But when you're wrong and I'm right, I get to say I told you so."

She rolls her eyes. "Alright mom." she sneers. I unscrew my drill and hold it above her.

"Holy crap, you have a hand under it?" she says, amazed as she sees my hand.

"Yeah. What did you think I had under there? A stump of an arm?" I reply, taking out my tommy gun.

"Maybe..." she looks away, then jumps up and down, reaching for my drill. "Now gimme!"

Smiling, I hand her my drill, and try to hold back my laughter as she struggles to hold up the heavy metal object.

_5 Minutes Later_

"Need help with that?" I almost laugh as I see Anna hasn't even put on the drill, and is still struggling to hold it.

She glares at me. "Fine. Have your damn drill back." she grunts, handing over the drill. I put it back on and put my gun back.

"Maybe you should stick with your sonic boom." I finally laugh.

"Oh yeah? I'll give you a sonic boom!" she sticks out her hand, but nothing happens. Again. Again.

"What the hell?" she asks, looking at her hand.

"You need Eve to keep your plasmids going, or you'll run out. I'll give you one if you promise not to use it on me." I tell her, walking ahead.

"Fine..." Anna groans.

"And call me Dean."

*groan* "Fine..."

"And call Violet by her name when we see her, not big sister."

*scowl* "Okay..."

"And say you're a little girl."

"Don't push it!" Anna says, fire in her eyes.

I laugh, handing an Eve hypo to her.

"Do I...?" she asks, glancing nervously to the hypo to her wrist.

"Yep." I say, turning away, then wince when I hear her yelp as she jabs the needle into her skin.

She walks ahead of me slightly. "Let's go." she grunts.

* * *

_Half Hour Later_

I sigh, tired a little bit from the 5 battles I just had in these 30 minutes. Anna and I have gone through 10 Eve hypos all together, and my money's running low. It's been tough, but from what I've learned; we're close.

I whack another splicer clean to death as Anna and I continue through the ward. Passing by windows, Anna and I look through them, desperate to get Violet and get the hell out of this place before another horde of zombie-like splicer bastards rampage us.

"Here!" Anna finally calls out, and we rush into the room, both our hearts racing. There's another room beyond a window, separating us from the place where a big sister has her hand on the wall, her head down, and her back to us.

"Violet!" I scream after I take off my helmet,and start pounding on the glass. The big sister turns, and rushes over to the glass. I immediately recognize the teenage girl as my friend as she touches the glass.

"Dean, you need to get out of here." Violet says, looking at me desperately with her light purple eyes.

"No." I say firmly. "I came here to save you, and that's exactly what I intend to do." I say, putting my hand where her hand is on the other side of the glass. "I'm here now, and I'm going to save you now.-*breath*- Violet I-"

A transmission from the intercom cuts me short as the door to the room I'm in shuts, and all our heads whip around to look at the small machine stuck on the place between wall and ceiling.

"Violet, dear, you really don't know when to give up, now do you?" a female's voice says, clicking her tongue.

Something comes over me at that moment as my head is goes slightly down, an anger I'd never felt in my whole life, and probably never will again. I slowly lift my head, my eyes filled with a fire that sent Anna taking a step back with a gasp.

"You...You stay away from her you stupid bitch! YA HEAR ME?" I yell at the intercom, as if that would do any good. Anna stares at me in fear, Violet in disbelief. They then share an owl-eyed look.

"Tsk tsk Dean. I would expect much more from _you_ at the least. I've learned from your past that you've never been like others. An outcast. Never a friend in the world. No. Much different indeed. I'd expected more from you, but, as you have shown your real colors, you must pay." As soon as she said that, millions of splicers-more than I've ever seen before-come running to the huge window, bashing at it with wrenches, crowbars, shovels, rakes, and anything else they could find to try and kill me.

"Oh..." I start, seeing the previously red light above the door turn green.

"...crap." Anna finishes.

And the door opens.

**Author's Note: O.o Longest...Chapter...Ever... Alright, the next chapter will vary from being out this week to next, or anywhere in between. Alright, hope you enjoyed! Til next time!**


	13. Hidden Clock

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Wow, that was a long chapter last time, and by the way: I read the last chapter I wrote, and I realized how bad a writer I am. My friend says I'm great, but I think they're just trying to be nice, anyway, I re-uploaded Chapter 12, if you wanna read it, I added a few things and fixed others, but nothing major. And right in the middle of my author's note, I'm gonna piss you off with my disclaimer! I don't own Bioshock, but I do own my OCs. :p Oh right, and to Heiryuu: Yes, my cliffhangers shall damn me straight to hell, and thanks! XD  
**

**Yep, well, R&R and enjoy!**

_They're everywhere_. Where did they all come from? I swear, its like a whole bunch of effin bats came flying outta hell just to attack crap face and I.

Except these are some damn ugly bats.

And they carry crowbars, wrenches, rakes, etc.

And they don't have wings, cause if they did, we'd be screwed.

And they don't have to use echolo-whatever the hell it's called.

Yeah, sure there are a lot of differences between these bastards and bats. But I gotta just make sure that these sons a bitches don't try to harvest me right now, so I don't wanna try to think of all the different reasons.

"Anna save yourself!" Dean yells over the noise. I don't know how the _hell_ he got his helmet on before these guys showed up, but he did, and every second of the last 5 minutes, he's been fighting off these assholes from touching me.

Dean turns around, picks me up roughly, and shoves me into a clock thingy in the wall, where I sit and watch poor crap face fight off those jerks. But that's when I look through the window where Violet is, and notice the slightest indent in the wall...

Grinning, I turn around and start crawling, and sure enough, after I've felt around, I feel a slight difference in the wall, where I know a tunnel has been blocked off. I kick it. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again. The slightest crack? I start kicking and punching the thing, until, a hole comes into sight. I make it bigger, then squeeze through, sucking in my sides. I take a deep breath, then continue through until I see a dead end, with just the slightest light filtering through.

I've kicked and punched myself tired, and not even a crack has appeared in this stupid friggin wall. Then a thought strikes me like lightning, and I stick my hand forward with a sinister grin, and the wall punches out, sending the filling flying so hard into the opposite wall, it creates large cracks in the tiles, causing a few to fall off. Violet luckily dodges it in time, and I climb out of the hidden clock while Violet looks at me in amazement.

"Sonic boom?" she asks me.

"Yep." I reply happily, a smile plastered on my face. I then look around, my smile dropping. "What happened to your drill and helmet?" I ask her, looking up at her.

She frowns. "They took those away." she says. "Apparently they were dangerous." she says, grinning.

I grin back. "Don't worry we'll find them later, but first..." I climb back in the clock thing, and turn back to her. "I'll be right back." I climb back through the tunnel back to Dean, then climb on his back and open the hatch he keeps all his stuff in.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks, still hauling ass on the splicers.

"Gettin some stuff, I'll be right back." I tell him, collecting some stuff and closing the hatch.

I don't know how I fit all this stuff into the clock, but I managed to do it, and that's all that matters. I crawl through, until I get back to Violet.

"Here." I tell her, handing over Dean's buck shot. She looks at in in disbelief, then looks back at me and the tommy gun I'm holding.

I take her questioning look as a question itself. "I've always thought this is bad ass." I say, grinning widely.

She grins back. "Let's do this." she says.

"Let _me _do the honor." I tell her, raising my hand and causing the glass window to go flying back onto the splicers and-unfortunately-Dean. He crouches, bracing for the impact. It shatters over his head, but his helmet protects his head, and none of the shards go through. But for some unlucky splicers, the glass shatters over their head, killing them instantly as the broken glass penetrates their skull and and goes straight into their brain, or whatever the hell they have up there. Violet and I open fire, Dean pulling out his crossbow and kicking ass with that. 8 minutes later, all the splicers are dead, but alarms start ringing and red lights flash.

"What do we do now?" Dean yells over the loud sirens.

"Run like hell!" Violet shouts back, and we don't need to be told twice. We hop over the broken window, and start running.


	14. Finale Extremely LONG AND NOW UPDATED

**Author's Note**

**Wazup? Yep, okay, New is closing to an end, and I've decided that this is the final chapter. It's gonna be L-O-N-G, or I suspect it to be. I've been debating whether I should write a sequel or not. Please R&R, cause I really don't know if I should. I mean, the ratings have gone from about 200 to just above 10. So, I don't know. But if I don't, please don't be all pissed off at me. Well, I'm going to kind of time myself, okay its 6:20-ish, on a Tuesday. Alright, lets see how fast I can finish this.  
**

**Dean: Wait, WHAT?**

**Me: How the hell did you get in here?**

**Dean: I have ways...**

**Me: WTF? Okay, but if you're gonna stay, do the disclaimer. **

**Dean: *scowl* Fine.**

**Dean: Ninja Sheep does not own Bioshock, but they do own Violet, Anna, Dean- WTF? You own me?**

**Me: Hellz yeah I do.**

**Dean: O.o**

**Violet: O.o**

**Anna: O.o**

**Me: WTF? How did they get in here?**

**Dean, Violet, Anna: *shrug***

**Zombie: BRAINS**

**Anna: *scream***

**Dean: COME 'ERE!**

**Me: O.o Okay then...**

**Anyway... Wait, what was I talking about? DAMN IT DEAN! **

**Dean: What'd I do?**

**Me: _ _' _Everything_**

**Violet: I've never seen Ninja Sheep so mad... It's kinda scary**

**Dean: Don't worry, I'll protect you**

**Anna: Oh, get a room you two!**

**Violet: O.o**

**Dean: O.o**

**Eh, oh yeah... Yeah, so I might decide by the end of the story if I want to or not. But, PLEASE R&R. Yep, so enjoy!**

**Dean: Please R&R! For the sake of all the characters!**

**Anna: STFU Dean**

**Dean: O.o  
**

Sirens sound and neon red lights flash as we run. We've just got out of the agency, and from what I've learned, they're gonna blow Rapture to the ground with us in it. I don't know where we're going, but I trust Violet, so I've been following her for the past, well, I think its been about a half hour.

"Dean, hurry the hell up!" Anna yells at me over the noise a little too loud. She's doubled over on my back, hands covering her ears to stop them from exploding her heightened little sister senses.

"Well, you try running with 120 pound armor and a 60 pound little girl on your back!" I shout, sweating like crazy as the lights illuminate the inside of my helmet every few seconds. We run around-more like skid for me- a corner, blow our way through about 20 splicers, then keep running.

"Where...are...we...going?" I pant to Violet, slowing my pace.

"I don't know." she says, failing to keep the tiredness out of her voice. "But we gotta...keep going."

I finally have to stop before I burst a lung, and I wave my hand out. "I can't...way...too...tired." I tell, her, doubling over and panting. She stops too, and looks back at me. But unfortunately, I fail to see her eyes widen as she looks behind me, and I don't hear her mad stuttering, trying to warn me to run.

An arrow pierces my suit on the back of my leg. Crying out, I turn around to see my attacker. Standing in front of me are about 12 spider splicers, all with huge guns pointing at me. I see about 5 red dot sight aim at my head, and despite myself, I wonder where they got it. I then hear a few guns cock, their trigger-happy owners at the ready to blow my frigging brains out the back of my head.

I swallow. "Run." I whimper, my voice oddly high-pitched. As fast as I can, I turn around and start to run, but they're faster. I hear shots behind me, but I feel no bullets.

Then I realize why.

Ropes tighten around my legs and wrists, tripping me. I see Anna go flying forward, and she lands a good 9 feet away. Violet, hearing her land, turns around, looks at me with slight tears, picks up Anna, and looks at me. There are tears falling freely as she looks at me. With that last look, she turns around and starts sprinting, tiredness forgotten.

I watch until I can't see her anymore, and I hear heavy boots walking behind me, coming towards me. The boots come into view.

"Oh Dean. I've heard teens never give up, but I'd never expected that to be true. _You_ have proven me wrong poor Dean the bouncer. So awfully wrong." the same woman's voice from the intercom says softly. I don't bother to look up to try to see her face, because I know that unless she 2 feet tall, I can't see her.

I start to hear something in my helmet, and a moment later, a gas fills my helmet. Coughing, I roll over onto my back, and as the small wonders of the sea go by above the glass tube above me, my breath stops and my eyes close.

* * *

Everything's a blur right now, but it fades away, and I find myself staring at a blank white wall, which I find out I find out is the ceiling a moment later.

_How the hell did I get here? And where am I?_ I think, but when the memories start flowing back into my head, I'm distracted by something else, this time something my ears picked up.

A small scampering of feet, it sounds like on metal. But that's not possible. I must be going crazy. Maybe I got hit in the head. Maybe I have Alzheimer's. Maybe I have short term memory loss. Maybe...

As I think of a million things that could have happened, I feel something climb up beside me.

"Hey crap face, this is gonna hurt A LOT." Anna says, jabbing her needle into me. I give a slight cry, but I suddenly feel powerful. Powerful enough to even...

I snap the bars holding me against the table like I used to do with rubber bands-(but I had a lot snap back at me, hitting me mostly, for some odd reason, in the eye)-. I sit up, only for me to realize that, once again, I'm stripped down to my boxers.

"Yeah, pretty boy, you're gonna need some clothes." Anna says, crossing her arms and looking at me strangely.

"Okay then..." I say, standing up and looking around. I'm in a laboratory-no surprise there- and books fill the shelves, and bottles and writing on a small desk give away the fact that they were going to try to splice me. Grimacing, I sit down again as I start to feel dizzy. But once again, I start to feel myself blushing as I realize that Anna's looking at me, biting her lip as she tries not to laugh.

"Oh, here, I found these." she says, throwing a bunch of cloth at me. It hits me dead in the face, and I shudder as soon as it hits me. "But if you don't like them, I sure as _hell_ ain't goin lookin for some new ones, that's up to you."

I ignore her and unfold the cloth to reveal my old clothes from when I first came to this hellhole; a plain black shirt and dark jeans. Although they're blood stained and holey, I find myself smiling as I pull on the clothes.

"Wait, what happened to my suit?" I ask her, looking around confused.

"Why would I, of all people, know?" she asks me, a look on her face that pretty much sums up what she's saying.

I give her a strange look.

"Actually you can ask that doctor right there what happened to it." she says, raising an eyebrow. My head whips around just in time to see a doctor coming through the door behind me.

"What're you doing?" he screeches. I exchange a glance wit Anna, and as she runs to hide behind the table I was strapped to, I turn to the doctor. I'm about as tall as him, but he's even more blood covered, and looks a lot scarier than me and my bedhead black hair, bloody and beat-up clothes. Then, out of instinct, I stick my hand out, meaning to punch him with my drill.

Except my hand is a hand, and not a drill anymore.

Which means my fist connected wit his face.

Which means it hurts.

_Like hell._

I turn to Anna, my other hand holding my wrist, slightly doubled over, and my face about to burst from the scream I'm holding in.

"Did you just realize that you're hand isn't a drill anymore?" she asks simply, like talking to a mentally challenge person, and noting the knocked out doctor behind me.

"Mmm hmm!" I whimper loudly, nodding my head vigorously.

"And you punched him with your fist?" she says, nodding very slowly.

"Mmm hmm!"

"And it hurts?"

"Mmm hmm!"

"And you need to scream?"

"Mmm hmm!"

"Do you need me to close the door?"

"MMM HMM!"

"Okay." she says, striding over to the open door, then stopping with her hand over the switch.

"Do I need to cover my ears?"

"MMM HMM!"

She jams her finger on the control, then slaps her hands over her ears tightly, doubling over slightly in preparation.

"THAT MOTHER &*^$IN DOCTOR JUST HAD TO BE THERE, DIDN'T HE? HE'S PROBABLY THAT OTHER &*%#'S BROTHER? THAT SON OVA ^*#&IN BITCH! THAT MOTHER %^&^ DOCTOR! THAT FAT ^&#^ING BASTARD! ^&^%ITY #%^& $%&^! #UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU&%! %&$^! ^*#%^*$&( #&& $%&$%& %$&%$&%^ %^&$%&$"

* * *

**Short Author's Note/Intermission**

**...Yeah, I kinda just blanked out that whole last part...**

**Dean: Yeah, that was kinda a good idea...**

**Me: How the #$^% did _you_ get in here?**

**Dean: *shrug***

**Me: *glare***

**Dean: O.o**

**Me: Yeah, you better be scared.**

**Dean: How do I? You're just a sheep? You're not even a ninja sheep.**

**Me: Ninja...WELL...**

**Dean: See? I'm right for once.**

**Me: Ninja... sheep...**

**Dean: Ha! I don't even respect you now!**

**Me: NINJA SHEEP! *transforms***

**Dean: O.o oh shi-**

**Ninja Sheep: *throws ninja stars***

**Dean: *is pinned to wall***

**Anna: Oh snap!**

**Ninja Sheep: *moves in for kill***

**Boombox Bunny: Ninja Sheep! Stop! *tries to pull Ninja Sheep away, but is failing***

**Anna: Who the FUCK is that?**

**Boombox Bunny: Shit, that's my fault, I forgot to censor that. Hmmmm, brb.**

**Boombox Bunny: *goes back in time***

**Anna: Who the $&%# is that?**

**Boombox Bunny: I think my work here is done.**

**Anna: What the-?**

**Boombox Bunny: *travels back to present***

**Boombox Bunny: Wazup?**

**Everybody: O.o**

**Anna: How did you-?**

**Boombox Bunny: I'm cool like that.**

**Ninja Sheep: Ninja sheep, Ninja Sheep, Ninja Sheep, Ninja Sheep.**

**Anna: In English please?**

**Ninja Sheep: Ninja Sheep.**

**Boombox Bunny: I got this. Ninja Sheep said: Well, we should really get back to the story. Then Ninja Sheep said that Ninja Sheep is speaking English.**

**Everybody: O.o**

**Ninja Sheep: Ninja Ninja Sheep!**

**Boombox Bunny: Ninja Ninja- blah. Stop giving me that look!**

**Boombox Bunny: Okay, we really should be getting back to the story.**

**Anna: Ninja Sheep didn't say anything!**

**Boombox Bunny: Well, I'm not _speaking_ what Ninja Sheep is saying! Just because I'm his sidekick doesn't mean I speak everything he does!**

**Everybody: O.o**

**Ninja Sheep: O.o**

**Ninja Sheep: Ninja Sheep, Ninja Sheep, sheep.**

**Boombox Bunny: Wait, you're not a-?**

Walking through the halls is a pain in the ass. There's so many damn turns and shit that all look the friggin same, we're pretty much lost now.

**"**I think its over here." Anna says, turning a corner.

"That's what you said last time!" I hiss, irritated.

"Well don't get all bitchy to me!" Anna snaps back, turning around and pointing at me angrily.

"Well, _little girl_, we've been wandering the same damn halls over and over." I tell her, seething anger.

Anna eyes practically light on fire. "OH, YOU WANNA GO CRAP FACE?" she yells.

"Maybe I do!" I yell back, towering over her.

"Um, guys?" a voice says, Anna and I both turn our heads, ready to rip out whoever's vocal cords that disturbed our rage. But our fires extinguish when we see Violet standing there.

"Uh, oh hey there, Violet." I say, embarrassed, and my hand grabs the back of my neck and just hangs there like it does when I'm nervous.

"Yeah, what's up Violet?" Anna says, doing the same thing. And I swear, we both would have done that little sweat drop if this were a cartoon.

"Well, for one, watching you two fight is actually quite entertaining." she says with a faint smile. "Oh, and Dean, I found a way to get you back to the surface."

"Great!" I exclaim, my smile growing into a huge grin, and clapping my hands together. "Where do we go?"

"Well..." Violet says, looking down and biting her lower lip.

"Uh oh, what?" I ask, my smile dropping like her's.

"Well, its a long way away, almost across Rapture, and its really dangerous." she says sadly, eyes on her shoes.

"That's never stopped us before." I say, and Anna crosses her arms and nods in agreement.

Violet sighs. "Alright, then its settled, we head to the Bathysphere."

* * *

**Extremely Short Author's Note**

**Hello there humans!**

**Aaron: Hale, shut up.**

**Hale: Angels can say shut up?**

**Aaron: O.o**

**Zak: Well, you don't see him falling to hell do you?**

**Hale: Guess not...**

**Ninja Sheep: Ninja Sheep Sheep Ninja Ninja Sheep?**

**Boombox Bunny: Yeah, where the _hell_ did _you_ guys come from?**

**Zak: Dude, you invited us as guest appearances. Remember?**

**Boombox Bunny: Make this short guys we need to get back.**

**Hale: You're not even going to introduce us?**

**Boombox Bunny: Well, we got fans waiting, so we gotta make it short.**

**Hale:... O.o Fine...**

**Zak: Here I'll do it.**

**Zak: WE ARE FROM LYNTH, A STORY THAT THE UNTRANSFORMED NINJA SHEEP WROTE LONG AGO.**

**Hale: Not that long...**

**Zak: Okay, okay, oh, and all due's respect goes to the Mermaid Knight Ninja, who helped Ninja Sheep create us. And BY THE WAY to the Mermaid Knight Ninja: *does 'call me sign'* *mouthes "call me"* *winks***

**Jared: WAZUP?**

**Hale: Holy shit! Did Jared just talk?**

**Jared:...**

**Aaron: I think so...**

**Boombox Bunny: I SAID KEEP IT SHORT! AND WTF IS THAT THING?**

**Everybody: O.o Its a Dralith.**

**Boombox Bunny: A what?**

**Hale: Its a-**

**Ninja Sheep: Ninja Sheep! *takes microphone from Hale***

**Hale: O.o**

**Ninja Sheep: Ninja Ninja Ninja Sheep.**

**Boombox Bunny: Back to the story! *wink***

**Hale: Eff you Boombox Bunny.**

**Boombox Bunny: *growl***

**Hale: O.o**

"What's a Bathy thingy?" I ask as we walk through another glass tunnel.

"A Bathysphere. Pretty much it can bring you down here, it can carry you to different parts of Rapture, and it can shoot you back up to the surface." Violet answers, she's been in Rapture all her life, so she knew pretty much everything about everything.

"Wow. How many can it hold?" I ask, smiling hopefully in my mind.

"Comfortably? About 4. Completely stuffed? About 8." she replies, not even looking at us as she keeps walking slightly ahead of us.

"Cool..." I say, smiling.

"But we gotta keep moving if we're gonna get there before the splicers." she says, picking up her pace.

_30 Minutes Later_

"My feet huuuuurt..." Anna moans as we keep walking.

"Well, suck it up, we gotta keep going." I tell her.

She scowls. "You're supposed to protect me, Dean! Well, if they saw you now, what would they think? Hmm? What would they think?"

Violet and I both stop, then look back at Anna confusedly.

"Who the hell are you and what have done with Anna?" I ask her.

She looks at me confused. "What the hell you talkin about crap face?"

"You called me Dean before."

"Yeah, that's your name, right? Now pick me up, my feet are hurting like friggin hell."

"Much better." I reply, then pick her up and put her on my head, holding her legs lightly as they dangled on either side of my neck.

"Thank you." she sighes, then falls asleep on my head.

* * *

**Yet Another Annoying Author's Note/Intermission/Guest Appearence**

**...**

**...**

**Milz: Gonna say anything?**

**...**

**Milz: Aileth? Why do you never talk?**

**Aileth: ...**

**Dennis: I think he's shy.**

**Milz: Na, he's like 210.**

**Dennis: O.o**

**Milz: Hey, well I'm 20.**

**Dennis: Well, I'm 6.**

**Tina: Dennis! Get outta here!**

**Dennis: Awww...**

**Boombox Bunny: Oh hey! Whats up Tina! *hugs***

**Tina: Hey BB! *hugs back*  
**

**Boombox Bunny: BB? **

**Tina: Boombox Bunny.**

**Boombox Bunny: *blushes***

**Ninja Sheep & Milz: *try to stop themselves, but glance at each other and fall down laughing***

**Dennis: *giggles***

**Tina: What?**

**Dennis: BB! That's a girl's name!**

**Ninja Sheep & Milz: *laugh harder***

**Boombox Bunny: *blushes more***

**Tina: Uh oh, I gotta go guys. Bye *leaves room***

**Milz: Aww, BB's girlfriend left! *falls back down laughing***

**Aileth: *glares at Boombox Bunny***

**Boombox Bunny: O.o**

"Anna wake up, we're almost there." I whisper, shaking her slightly on my head.

"Wha-? " She asks, her eyes droopy.

I grin, she actually looks kind of like a cute, normal little girl right now. "Aww Anna, you look kinda normal right now."

"Don't push it crap face." she says drearily, hopping off and yawning. "Well, where is it?" she asks, hands on hips.

"We're almost there, just be patient." I say, walking forward. Now come on, I say, gently grabbing her hand. She scowls, but doesn't complain. I lead her forward and Violet stays slightly behind.

"Hurry up, Violet!" Anna says, looking back.

"Alright, alright." Violet says, walking up to us.

_5 Minutes Later_

Explosions everywhere. It happened so fast. One minute we're walking, the next, we're in a war zone. My clothes are burnt and covered in new blood as I whack a whole bunch of splicers to death with this crowbar I found. We keep running, crashes and fires everywhere we look.

"Over there!" Violet yells, and Anna and I just barely hear her over the noises. She points to a door a little ways away, and Anna and I share I relieved grins. I pick up Anna as another grenade explodes behind us, then run until I'm at the door.

Violet stands inside, and as Anna and I run in, she closes the door. I then help Violet put a huge steel bar over the opening of the door. And after a moment of looking, we find a drill and a few rusty nails. We drill in the nails-being careful not to snap them in our haste- and stand back as more explosives blow up against the door.

The nails and bar hold as we run down to stop right in front of what looks like a giant metal bubble floating in some water.

"Well, this is it." Violet says, walking up and pressing some buttons on a small control panel next to the thing.

I look down at Anna. "Well, this is it." I tell her, unable to keep the sad tone out of my voice. Although that this place just may be hell on Earth, I'll miss it. The few friends I've made here; Violet, Terra, Lily, Anna, Ivy, are the only real friends I've ever had, and probably will ever have. I'll miss them.

**Well, let's hope our guest appearances will keep this short...**

**Hey hey hey! its the Punk Poltergeist!**

**Boombox Bunny: Punk Poltergeist?**

**Punk Poltergeist: Hellz yeah!**

**Dennis: What're you gonna call _him_ Tina, PP?**

**Tina: Maybe...**

**Milz, Ninja Sheep, Hale: *fall down laughing***

**Punk Poltergeist: *grins***

**Aaron: *tries to hide smile, but is failing***

**Boombox Bunny: *blushing like crazy***

**Zak: C'mon, don't be so mean to...**

**Tina: Tina *holds out hand***

**Zak: *kisses Tina's hand* Zak**

**Boombox Bunny& Aileth: *fire in eyes***

**Jared: *is grinning* Looks like Zak found a new girlfriend.**

**Hale: Jared just friggin talked! I swear.**

**Jared: Dumb ass... I've been talking a good year or two now.**

**Hale: O.o I thought my conscious had the same voice as you...**

**Jared: Well, with all the shit that you do, apparently your conscious is either dead or has called in sick every time you go to a bar.**

**Milz: Burn!**

**Hale: O.o I think I prefer you not talking Jared...**

**Jared: Oh yeah? Well I prefer you not to _kick_ me when you come through the door at 2 in the morning drunk and with another whore!**

**Zak: O.o**

**Hale: O.o**

**Aaron: O.o **

**Everybody else(not Jared): O.o**

**Jared: *glares at Hale***

**Hale: O.O**

**Anna: OBESE BABY!**

**Everybody: *looks at Anna* WTF?**

**Anna: Duh, every time there's an awkward silence, an obese baby is born.**

**Zak: Oh yeah, I know that game. Wait a moment, DAMN IT ANNA. I LOST THE GAME!**

**Hale: ^%&* YOU ZAK**

**Aaron: Zak, I #$%^ING HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!**

**Zak: O.o**

**Hale: O.o**

**Jared: Wow master, you can actually say $^%&?**

**Anna: Of friggin course he can say %$&^! Everybody can!**

**Dennis: Tina, what does %$&^ mean?**

**Tina: *slaps Dennis* Don't say %^&$ Dennis!**

**Dean: Well $%&^ never hurt anyone.**

**Zak: *snicker* Well, I guess %^$# hurts people sometimes...**

**Ashely: Zak! What the $%&^ are you doing?**

**Zak: O.o Oh shi-**

**Milz: What the $%^& is going on here?**

**Aileth: ...**

**Violet: I am _never_ going to say $%&^... Damn it!**

**Boombox Bunny: Why is everyone saying %^&#?**

**Ninja Sheep: Ninja Sheep, Ninja Sheep Sheep.**

**Anna: *stands on chair* Quiet everyone! I have something important! SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: *quiets down***

**Anna: *takes a deep breathe* I... lost the game.**

**Everyone: $%&^ YOU ANNA! **

**Boombox Bunny: *shouting behind him* O.o I think we should go back to the story now...**

"It's ready." Violet says, and the door swings open to the Bathysphere. Gulping down my fear from the explosions at the door, I side step and lean over, and Anna does the same.

"Whoa." Anna says, looking at the interior; its all torn inside, like a rhino had just been stuck in there with knives all over it.

To be just clear, it looked terrible.

Violet looked inside. "If I were you Dean, I'd go look in the bushes around here for supplies; I don't know how long you'll be in there."

"Alrigh. " I reply, walking away to go look in the bushes.

"Hey Anna," Violet says, holding Anna back and kneeling down on both knees.

(Violet's POV)

I have every intention of sending both Dean and Anna out of here using the Bathysphere, but first, I need to do something. I know she won't like it-she'll probably hate me for the rest of her life, but it needs to be done.

I've been trying to work out how I'd do this; what'd I do, what'd I say, but I didn't come up with anything good.

I'll just have to wing it.

"You're looking a little pale, are you feeling okay?" I say, putting my hand behind her back and my other hand behind my back.

"Na, I've been feeling fine..." as she talks, I feel the veins in my hand start to throb in unison and glow a bright orange. Luckily, Anna doesn't seem to notice.

"Here, let me feel your forehead." I say, heart beating fast. Once it was done, it would be almost irreversible. Except, of course, if she started drinking Adam again, but in the above world, that would be utterly impossible.

With a quick motion, I put my hand on her forehead.

"What the f-?" she starts to ask, but her veins glow instantly, and there's a bright flash.

(Dean's POV)

I walk back from the bushes to see a small, normal little girl glaring at Violet.

"_What the **hell** did you just do to me?"_ she asks Violet, with the same voice as Anna.

"I saved you so that you would be okay in the surface world." Violet tells her simply.

"Well, thank you very friggin much." she says sarcastically.

I just stare at them before the girl finally notices me, and the blank stare I have.

"See? Crap face can't even recognize me!" she yells, thrusting her hand towards me.

"_Anna?_" I ask, trying to see the little girl better. She turns, and I see her brown hair, matted with blood-dried and new- and her bright blue eyes struck into a glare that could put Anna's old one a run for its money.

"Hellz yeah homey crap face. It's me and I just got saved by your girlfriend! Now tell her to give me some Adam before I hit her with a Sonic Boom!"

Yep.

It's Anna.

"Okay then, looks like you have no choice but to come up to the surface with me now." I reply, picking her up and setting her into the Bathy-thingy. I turn towards Violet, who has been silent. I stick my hands in my pockets-miss the first time, but get it the second- and look at her expectantley.

"Well?" I ask, rocking slightly back and forth.

"Well what?" she asks.

I nod my head towards the Bathysphere. "Get the hell in there."

She shook her head. "Dean, I was born and raised here." she says shaking her head slowly. "I'm staying here."

I frown. "But..."

"Dean," she says, taking a step forward. "I'm not going. now you need to get in there before the splicers break through."

"No." I say, stubbornly, taking a step towards her. "I'm not going without you."

"You have to. Now go." she says, thrying to shove me, but I take an even bigger step towards her.

"You're not my mom. And I'm not going to go without you. Now stop being tough and let's go." I tell her.

(Violet's POV)

_He needs to go now. He doesn't understand that I can't leave._

_I have to do what has to be done._

_And when he's gone, the only boy I've ever liked will be gone._

So, I do the only thing that would make him remember me forever.

Except for, well, yeah.

I'm only 17.

I'm too young.

So, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Sensing the door about to burst, I do the only possible thing I could think of at that moment.

I kiss him.

Yeah, I know.

But it had to be done.

(Dean's POV)

HOLY ^&%*ING SHIT! SHE'S %^&$ KISSING ME? WTF?

Okay, okay, nerve racking.

My first kiss.

With a girl who dresses in a giant robot costume as her job and kicks ass.

From a boy who grew up on the streets, got sucked into a hellhole called Rapture by a spider, got stuck with 3 different little sisters, fought a giant robot called alpha for one of them, fought over 10,000 splicers, killed a few people, and is now escaping the one lump of coal if a sea of wonders in a Bathysphere.

Tough life, isn't it?

Anyway...

The door shatters and splicers and others come pouring in by the hundreds. Violet's eyes snap open. She then pushes me through the door of the Bathysphere door, and I fall back on the control panel. My back hits a button and my head pushes the lever down.

THe door seals swiftly, and I just have enough time to retaliate and stnd up again. I run over to the galss, pounding against it.

"Violet!" I scream hoarsely, my lungs dry from nerves.

But that's all I get out before we lurch downwards.

* * *

I fall flat on my back, knocking the breath out of me momentarily. Heaving, I pull myself up using the help of the seat.

"Hold on to something crap face!" Anna yells desperately, clinging onto dear life on a wrought iron sticking out.

I stnd up, only to be pushed down by the pressure as we fly upwards. We pass by the windows of the many different levels of Rapture, and splicers start glaring and yelling out last threats that we can't hear.

I think about getting cocky and start making faces at the splicers.

But even _I'm_ not _that_ immature.

Of course, once again, I learn that we have desperately underestimated those splicer bastards.

I see one start to yell out orders, and others running around and obeying them.

"Oh this can't be good." I say, watching the splicers from the spot on the floor.

"What?" Anna asks, letting go of the bar. I shakily stand up, and try to point to what they're doing.

But something stops me in mid stance. Something in front of the Bathysphere. A grin spread across its screwed up face.

Still grinning wider than it should be able to, it pulls something out of its pocket. Throwing the object at the door, it sticks, and I see the splicer swim away as fast as it can.

"Oh crap." I say, my voice oddly high-pitched as I walk closer.

"What?" Anna says, walking over, her legs like jelly. "And what's that noise?"

As she gets a look at the object, it explodes, luckily not shattering the glass, but hard enough to send us both flying backwards.

We both hit hard on the back of the sphere, or heads smashing up against the many metal things poppoing out.

I see only white, and every noise is whited out.

What's going on?

Then, black.

**Author's Note**

**Boomobx Bunny: Thank you for reading New. PLEASE R&R! As we need suggestions for a sequel or not. Well, thanks for everything, I'm Boombox Bunny.**

**Ninja Sheep: Ninja Ninja Sheep Ninja, Ninja Sheep**

**Punk Poltergeist: Whatsup homebroys? Well, unless you vote New back for another book, I'm signing off forever. This is Punk Poltergeist signing off.**

**Milz: I'll speak for both Aileth and I, anyway, this is Milz Kandaorf and Aileth signing off... Aileth has no last name...**

**Aileth: *nods***

**Tina: Well, guess this is goodbye for everyone reading. I'm Tina Arina signing off, and apparently the spell check isn't working!**

**Dennis: This is Dennis Arina, _six_ years old, thank you very much, signing off. *grin***

**Zak: Welp, its been fun kiddies. But this is Zakariath Tabelo signing off, and by the way, doesn't Tina Tabelo have a nice ring? Review that please.**

**Hale: WAZUP! This is yo home boy Hale Kalithio signin off!**

**Aaron: Well, this is Aaranthony Casteblo, son of Michael the Ark Angel, signing off!**

**Jared: This is Jared... Casteblo? I really don't know, anyway, I'm signin off!**

**Dean: Well, unless you call for a comeback, this is the last time you'll ever hear from any of us. So, this is Dean Salithin signing off.**

**Anna: As Ninja Sheep cannot stress enough, we really need your reviews, so please review, about anything, really. And yes, I am getting paid to say this. Anna Walken signin off!**

**Violet: Well, this has been very interesting, and we'd all love to hear from you, and just like Anna, I'm getting paid for this. Welp, this is Violet Friana signing off!**

**Boombox Bunny: I hope I didn't miss anybody... okay then. Oh, and once we get enough reviews or something, there will be another chapter, updating you on what's going on. Well, that's it, or at least, I hope it is... Alright, oh well. Thanks! R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**UPDATE AS OF JANUARY 25, 2011.**

***Off Camera***

**Boombox Bunny: Okay! Everybody out!**

**Everybody: *groan***

**Ninja Sheep: Ninja Ninja?**

**Boombox Bunny: No, not you.**

***pushes everyone out* Boombox Bunny: Let's go! Let's go! Move it people!**

**Ninja Sheep: Baaaaaa**

**Boombox Bunny: Ftw?**

**Ninja Sheep: *snicker***

**Boombox Bunny: *slams door* There they're all out... And you changed back.**

**Me: Yeah, I did.**

**Boombox Bunny: So you're a talking sheep again, eh?**

**Me: Yep, and you're a talking rabbit.**

**Talking Rabbit: Damn! How'd you find me?**

**Boombox Bunny: O.o**

**Me: O.o**

**Talking Rabbit: O.o Awkward silence...**

**Hale: *breaks head through door* OBESE BABY!**

**Everybody: GTFO HALE**

**Me: Security!**

**Security: BRAINS!**

**Hale: You have zombie security guards?**

**Me: Hellz yeah.**

**Hale: O.o**

**Boombox Bunny: Run kid, run!**

**Hale: *down the hall* I AM RUNNING!**

**Me: Wrong way, dumb ass!**

**Boombox Bunny: Run faster!**

***screams***

**Talking Rabbit: HA!**

**Me: Your next!**

**Talking Rabbit: O.o Oh shi-**

***Talking Rabbit runs out door***

**Me: Good.**

**Boombox Bunny: *gets text message* Hey gotta go; Hops is havin a party. Aileth and Milz are going too.**

**Me: Alright, I'll be there later.**

**Boombox Bunny: *hops out window* Bye!**

**Me: Okay. Hmm... Might as well...  
**

***turns on camera***

**Hey guys! It's me again! No I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth. Well, anyway,**** sorry I'm doing this on the last chapter of the story, I hope people will be able to notice this. Anyway, I was waiting for enough reviews and views, but you know what? I want to. I've been working on my other stories, and I'm sorry, but anyway, lemme get to the topic... But first-just to piss you off- lemme do a quick little response thing.**

**my war ends today: Yeah, you really haven't. Was kinda gettin worried... Anyway, the spell check wasn't working, so it was retarded, and I really don't proofread these like I should, so yeah. And I'm being bombarded by homework and...yeah, it's hard. And, because I'm lazy as hell, I didn't mark it complete because I was planning on doing something like this at the end of this chapter. Well, I think that's it, sorry if it's not in order...**

**Anyway, on to the big news! I've decided that...**

**well...**

**

* * *

**

**I think...**

**

* * *

**

**that I...**

**

* * *

**

**...w- TALKING BUNNY THAT'S A TERRIBLE DRUM ROLL!**

**Talking Bunny: Sorry!**

**O.e'**

**Anyway...**

**I think...**

**I...**

***everyone on edge of seats. Everybody in mind: C'mon...***

**LIKE POTATOES**

**Everybody: F$&K YOU**

**Okay, okay. God. I'm doing a sequel to New. Okay? God...**

**Everybody: *cheers***

**Anyway, it's gonna be called "Return". I don't know when it'll be out, but hopefully soon. While you wait for it, read another one of my stories or whatever. I'm not advertising notin here. But anyway, review on this one for now. I _might_ do another update on this one to say when it's out, so watch out. Yep, so, this is a normal, non talking sheep, so make sure to R&R, and I hope you enjoyed New!**

**I mean...**

**Baaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**BYE!**

***explodes*  
**


End file.
